


Begin Again

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Love Is A Hurricane [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Cunnilingus, Divorced Couple, Exes who bang, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Never drabbles from me, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne make a decision.





	1. Prologue

_**Three hours after the events in Again** _

 

 

Brienne was shaking. Sobs and whimpers have been struggling to escape her for a while now. If she were in her own bed it would so easy to cry. But she didn’t want to cry anymore. Instead, she buried her hot, wet face against Aeron’s blond head and held him tightly. With deep breaths, she forced herself to relax smelling his soft, baby powder scent.

When she was restless or couldn’t bear the empty side of the bed where Jaime used to sleep, she would sneak into Aeron’s room, squeeze herself in his bed and sleep beside him. Aeron teased her about being afraid of the dark, and this was followed by the solemn promise that she can go to him because “we take turns against monsters.” There was no monster, however, unless despair could be thought as one. Maybe it was. It made her run. It was painful.

Pain was the sight of untouched side of the bed. Pain was when fucking Jaime ended. Pain was that empty chair during meals, where Jaime would sit and help Aeron with food or tease her. But the months leading to their divorce had been painful too. Sleeping with him and not knowing who he was anymore—or herself, as well. The quiet meals. The fucking where they couldn’t look at each other, suddenly shy and embarrassed, but always being satisfied more than expected. Yet it was followed by a strange kind of loss and betrayal.

The fucking was never bad. His cock and her cunt knew each other first before the names of the people that came with them. Jaime had been recommended by a friend when Brienne needed bookshelves done in her old apartment. One look of his beautiful face and she wanted him. It had been embarrassing—she wouldn’t stop sweating or blushing, couldn’t form complete, coherent sentences. Then Jaime smiled at her.

And kissed her.

She kissed him back, stunned.

He mauled her across the floor and tore at her clothes.

She was the first to scream, for his cock and for him to make her come. They fucked for half a day before introducing themselves, and it was three days before they were able to sit down without attacking each other to talk about the kind of shelves she wanted. He spent as much time nailing planks of wood together as nailing her. He was intrigued by her large hands, kissing each finger after she told him about the first time she dissected a body. She always wanted his rough, workman hands on her, scraping her nipples, the callouses in his fingers sparking new sensations in her cunt. He loved her blue eyes, declared they were the most beautiful he had ever seen. She marveled at his strength, both in body and heart, to love her as he did and let her be. He never once complained about the long hours expected of her.

Being apart longer and longer, the things they did together were compromised. The fucking was the first to go. Even when she was pregnant and when Aeron was born, they were still fucking frequently. Things changed once she passed the board and Jaime’s company started getting more jobs.

Their need to get ahead in their careers would destroy them. Jaime put his men hard at work and when they couldn’t, did the job himself, putting in more hours. He needed to get to the top. Brienne had to impress other doctors with her skills. She had to remain on top. The only time she and Jaime would be together was when it involved Aeron. They were growing distant but the sex was still amazing. Being around their son made them fall in love again but in the end, being in love wasn’t enough. For who loved being second place? Or third place?

Now they were fucking again. It was pure insanity this time. Brienne worried about becoming obsessed. When she wasn’t fucking Jaime, she wondered when they would fuck again.

Her nipples were still swollen from earlier. Her cunt was tender too. Yet she couldn’t wait to see him again. Though she was crying, heat rose in her cheeks as she thought about what to wear so it could be torn off easily.

She was a wreck wondering if _Irma_ wore easy-to-rip clothes. They had kissed, Jaime told her. She didn’t dare ask if they fucked. She couldn’t. She was too afraid.

It was just as well. Because if Jaime asked about Harvey, she won’t be able to lie. Not because she wanted to hurt him. She’d seen how he came close to falling apart finding out that another man had kissed her. She knew she couldn’t fuck Harvey. She simply couldn’t muster the slightest desire for another man. She was only for Jaime.

Her phone, which was on the study table, suddenly vibrated. Brienne quickly got up to take it, lest the sound wake up Aeron. It was a message from Jaime.

_I’m at the door. Open up._

What was he doing here? Taking the phone with her, she tiptoed out of the room, closed the door, then ran down the stairs. Her robe flew behind her and cold air teased her bare legs as the short length of her nightie swished and bounced. When she opened the door, her face was pink and her eyes bright with anticipation.

Jaime was still dressed in the clothes he wore to the play. His emerald eyes were searing lasers. “I didn’t want to wake Aeron. Did I wake you?” He asked as she gestured at him to come in.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she confessed.

“I'm sorry.” He sounded sincere and searched her face. He looked grim as he realized what her red eyes and flushed cheeks meant. "You've been crying.

"No," she lied. 

"Brienne," he chided her.

"I'm not!" 

"Alright. If you say so. What can I do? Tell me what to do."

_Don't walk out of that door._

She took a deep breath and whispered, "H-Hold me?"

He sent her _that_ look, his pupils getting blown at the mess of her hair, swollen eyes, her large body in a plain, thin nightie with her nipples straining against the threadbare fabric. His stare centered on the junction between her thighs before climbing back to her face. She nodded. They grabbed each other. Her arms locked around his shoulders. His hands took her by the nape and her cunt, slamming her against the wall.

“Jaime,” she sobbed, gripping his chin hard as she plumbed the depths of his mouth with her tongue. His beard was rough on her soft skin and she loved it, and the firm muscles of his body, his efficient hands shoving her panties to her knees to cup her ass and pressed her against his erection.

She whined at the clothes that still covered him and so swung one leg to get rid of her panties completely before wrapping it high around his ass. Jaime grunted against her tongue, kissing her back roughly. His hands remained busy. Pushing away her robe. Coaxing the straps of her nightie down until pooling at her ankles. Then she was being lifted in his arms, her legs going around his waist.

He lowered her on the couch. When she felt him stand back, she cried out and clung. “Don’t. No. I can’t! Stay!” She didn’t care if she sounded pathetic or a fool. Both. Being with Jaime was all she cared about.

“For how long?” Jaime suddenly asked, cupping her face and looking in her eyes. For the first time, she saw the extra shine there. “Two fucks? Until morning? How long, Brienne?”

“Don’t go,” she begged. “Please. I can’t. . .I _can’t_ let you go again.”

She kissed him, tears falling from her eyes. Jaime kissed her back, a sniffle escaping him. He was crying too.

Through their tears, they got rid of his clothes. Brienne kissed every new area of golden skin bared after so long. She tongued his nipples. Nibbled his abs. She even trailed kisses down his hard, hairy legs, drawing a startled chuckle from Jaime. She licked her way back up until her breath stirred the thick, golden curls of his cock. _Oh, his cock_. As beautiful as the rest of him—long and thick, a hard pink column, heavy, plump balls.

When they were married, there were weekends when she just lavished kisses and licks on his cock. She loved having him pumping down her throat, filling her with semen. Licking him clean then getting him hard to spill in her mouth all over again was more for her than for him. She only had to ask Jaime once to not wear bottoms in bed (except when it was cold, of course) for him to ditch them. In sleep she pawed for his cock, wrapping her fingers lightly around it. Waking up Jaime with a blow job was so pleasurable because he was so beautiful to look at when lost to rapture.

His hands in her hair were gently tugged, a signal that he wanted a kiss. She pretended to misunderstand by burying her face between his thighs. She began with gentle licks and soft kisses, working her way up to wrapping her full lips around the head the sucking. He tasted slightly salty.

“Brienne,” Jaime’s voice was broken. “Fuck, but don’t kill me just yet.”

She released him with a loud, wet pop, giving him a close-lipped smile. Once more, kisses decorated his stomach, tongue dipping in his navel before licking all the way up to the divide in his chest, up his throat, his bearded jaw, lips, the tip of his nose. Then Jaime was grabbing her head and pushing his tongue in her mouth, rolling his body to put her under him on the couch.

It was always right, like this. It killed her back when they were married when they would be together and suddenly at a loss for what to say to each other. Their bodies, however, never failed to speak to each other. She only learned it recently.

“I shouldn’t have let you go,” Jaime whispered between kisses. He cupped her breasts as he spoke, squeezing them none too gently. She begged for more.

She had been flat as a board until she got pregnant. It amused yet also mortified her how much Jaime loved the fullness her tits acquired. It wasn’t that he was a breast man and liked them big. He told her it was because they were _hers_ , and happening because of _their_ child. She would leak milk even before birth and Jaime was only too happy to “sample the goods,” as he put it.

Brienne closed her eyes, cradling Jaime’s head he began to suckle from her nipple. Deep, wet, hard draws had her arching and moaning, panting for more. Fingers pinching her wet, swollen nipple took over when he turned his attention to the other. With every kiss, every lick, the gentlest bite, she groaned his name and her cunt got wet. Her hips and legs were listless, moving and pushing against him as her moisture thickened before beginning its slow slide down the couch. Her cunt, already tender to begin with, ached sharply.

As Jaime’s lips returned to her mouth, she reached between them to cup his cock. He hissed, hips rearing sharply. “Please,” she pleaded. But he pulled her hand away, only for his hand to press on her cunt, nudge her labia open and sink a finger inside.

 _“Oh!”_ She gasped. “Jaime! Jaime! _F-Fuck!”_

Their eyes almost matched, black pupils overtaking the brilliant colors of her blues, his greens. Her nails dug in his shoulders as his finger fucked her beautiful violence, sending her entire body shaking from the force. As her mouth opened and puffs of air came out, he licked her lips, pushed a second finger in her cunt. A third. A protest began to form, it was too much. Her cunt was a dripping mess wetting her thighs and the surface she was on but it was beginning to stretch and strain around his fingers.

“C-Cock,” she managed to stammer just before Jaime swallowed her moans.

By the Seven but he finally pulled his fingers out. She blushed as she saw them gleaming and thickly coated with her. Jaime leaned away from her, resting on his knees. He spread her legs wide before tucking his hands under her knees. Keeping one of her legs pinned between him and the couch, his cock slammed home.

_Perfection._

Brienne’s hands clung to the arm of the couch as Jaime fucked her. His cock had the mercy of a battering ram. Gods. She won’t be able to walk tomorrow. She won’t be able to sit right for days. Again and again he buried himself in her, growling that she was his, only his. She belonged to him. They belonged together. Brienne’s wails seconded him, and her gasps of his name were pleas to be claimed again and again.

She turned her head, screaming against the taut flesh of her arm as her cunt rippled wildly around his cock, squeezing as if to keep it inside her forever. Her body spasmed sharply, thrusting so hard against Jaime that he nearly fell off and hit his head on the floor. But he held her so tightly, gasping that he got her, he always had her. Light and dark flashed before Brienne’s eyes as she rode through the softening waves of her release. As she came down, Jaime yelled. Thick, warm jets of semen filled her and she gasped at the second release forced on her. As exhaustion claimed her, she had to struggle keeping her eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of Jaime, just because she couldn’t _not_ look at him. When he fell beside her and pulled her to his chest, she drifted off to sleep.

They didn’t sleep for long. It got too cold and that’s what woke them up. They laughed and teased other as they shuffled weakly up the stairs. Arms linked, it was a slow climb and they would have settled for just sleeping on the carpeted floor if only the weather were kinder. Jaime carried her in the last steps toward the bed.

The mattress and sheets were cool but they were quick to warm from their bodies. But they didn’t continue sleeping. Instead they fucked again, quietly, slowly. Brienne fell asleep on top of Jaime.

They woke up with the rising sun. Looking at each other, their eyes mirrored the worry neither would dare voice. Why were things so different in the light, even when they knew what had to be done?

Jaime took her hand and brought it to his lips. Brienne’s eyes watered. He was holding her left hand.

Looking deep in her eyes, he whispered:

“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am yours and you are mine. From this day until the end of my days.”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing. . .Harvey!

Blue eyes widening to take over the dearest face to him met his words. Jaime smirked as Brienne’s lips opened and closed, with only air leaving them instead of words. A soft, pink wave began to spread across her face and his smile warmed. “Always impressing me with your eloquence,” he teased as he slipped above her sweaty, firm body, nudging her legs apart.

“J-Jaime. . .”she stuttered, her hands reaching for his jaw.

“Hush. You don’t have to say anything,” he whispered, sweeping the blanket from their bodies so he could move easier. He thumbed a nipple still red and tight from his kisses and he watched her face slacken as she moaned in delight.

“Jaime,” she managed to gasp while his lips feathered across her jaw, down her throat, his hands roaming her body. “What you said—”

“Again, hush.” He bit her lower lip in playful reprimand, sucking it. His fingers coasted over the sticky curls of her cunt, pushing through the thick pile to find her fat clitoris. “Right now, just let me have you, okay? You’re so fucking irresistible.”

“Um. . .” she murmured as he found the hard button between her damp folds, caressing it roughly. She squirmed, winced. He knew she was still sensitive but Brienne was strong and could take the roughness. He kneed her legs wide apart. Quickly, he pushed two fingers in her cunt. She gasped, eyes flying wide open as she groaned. She fucked herself against his fingers and he smiled before thrusting his tongue past her lips.

She still had no idea that from the moment he laid eyes on her, he was determined to fuck her in every way possible. She was not beautiful. Her features were coarse, her lips were thick rather than sensual, she was taller and her body was more athletic than feminine. All the beauty she could have on the outside had gone to her eyes. They were round and clear, brilliant sapphire pools that reflected her every thought and mood.

It was cute how she couldn’t look at him right in the eye as she walked him around her old apartment, mumbling under her breath and gesturing awkwardly at where she wanted the shelves. Jaime knew he was a handsome man, and was schooled in reading women. He never had to pursue women because they were always throwing themselves at him. The giant blond he was following around was clearly in lust and he was amused at how hard she was trying not to show it. His cock was hard in his pants as he wondered how she would look like when delirious with lust.

That’s how it began for him. He found her attempts to be casual cute, curiosity made him grab her and kiss her swollen mouth before fucking her on the floor for half a day. Before the sun set, Jaime knew he couldn’t be without her—she was going to be a doctor, she told him during a lull during their pelvic sparring. She was intelligent, her lips were the most fun to kiss, her eyes the most beautiful he had ever seen. He admired her hands and loved the tightness of her cunt.

In fact, he would greet her by cupping her cunt through her clothes. He did it in the early days because he enjoyed her squawk until it became something he looked forward to when work ended. Walk across the room, surprise her with his hand on her cunt. She rewarded him with a moan against his tongue. This continued through their marriage. Sometimes, when out on a date, he would drag her to an alley, grinning at her blushing hisses. Whether it was dark or in broad delight, he would fuck her with his fingers and watch her face soften, her eyes getting bleary from desire. She was beautiful, then. It was one of the many ways she really was beautiful but only he could see.

He reluctantly ended their kiss to look at her. His fingers continued to pump inside her, pushing deeper and harder. “J-Jaime, I—” Brienne tried to speak again, forehead scrunching, and he shook his head.

“Hush,” he urged, just before returning his lips on her. He pulled out his fingers long enough to take his cock and thrust into her.

Fuck, but they belonged together. Like this, him inside her, his cock straining her tight, heavenly heat, and in all the other ways. It was her voice he wanted to hear first thing in the morning. Her eyes all he wanted to look at and think about. Her heart what he wanted to be inside of for the rest of his life. To live with her, be with her---the ultimate desire of his soul.

He looked in her eyes and found love in their sapphire depths. She was looking at him want yet also with confusion. Why won’t he let her speak? Because right now he didn’t need words. But he needed her to know how he felt. He knew they should have talked first before he said what he had but their bodies told him what had been lost, what could be regained, the hope still promised to them.

No. Right now, he did not need her words. Only her. The best of him.

“I—I—” Brienne was gasping, struggling to get the words out as she approached her orgasm. Jaime changed the angle of his hips and she squeezed her eyes shut. He licked her cheek, nibbled her lip. She opened her eyes and tried again. “I love—”

“Not now,” he begged her. If she said those words, he _wouldn’t leave_ her. There were still loose ends. He didn't want to leave once she told him the words he missed hearing.

Brienne glared at him and he had to love her more for that. “I love—”

He kissed her.

 

*******

 

 

The Brave Wolves were practicing daily now due to the upcoming hockey season. Brienne walked down the arena, watching the team take turns being the offense and defense.

She remained at the sidelines for half an hour, giving a friendly nod to the coach and a few members of the team she was casually acquainted with. She took a seat and watched jersey number fifteen sail across the ice, hockey stick zigzagging the puck it was bringing to the goal. He swung the stick, hit the puck. . .

And it hit the goalie’s helmet before ricocheting back to him. Brienne shot to her feet as Number Fifteen fell on the ice with a cry. His teammates rushed to him.

She knew they had a doctor on hand but she was also a doctor. Concerned, she walked around until reaching the door of the low wall dividing the ice from the spectators. “Harvey!” She called out, jogging toward him.

The puck had hit him on the throat, it turned out. As Harvey coughed and wheezed, he was helped off the ice. The team physician and his assistants helped Harvey take off his helmet and his skates. He was examined and asked questions. As this happened, Brienne tried to make herself smaller but it was futile. It was embarrassing being here and he was so busy—injured at that—but she needed to do this.

When Harvey was deemed alright, the small crowd gathered around him parted. His hazel eyes brightened upon seeing her.

“Brienne!” He sounded excited then coughed again. “Come here! I thought you won’t be coming until later.”

She blushed. “Sorry about that but. . .”

As she spoke, she noticed that everyone was looking at them. Harvey looked puzzled at her sudden pause. She tilted her head slightly to the side, indicating she wanted to talk. He frowned at her, confused.

Damn, she thought. She didn’t care that Harvey was Westerosi Men’s Sexiest Athlete of the Year. He was. . .dense, to put it mildly.

“Hey, Harvey, your chick wants to talk to you,” one of his teammates said.

“Oh!” Harvey said, clearing his throat. He grinned. “Alright.”

He remained in his seat. And looked at Brienne expectantly.

“Uh, I think you guys need to have a moment alone,” the same teammate added.

“Right!” Harvey got up. He smiled at Brienne again. “So, um, the seats?”

“Sure,” she said.

“Harvey.” His coach didn’t look too pleased. “You get back here right away, you hear?”

Brienne blushed again, embarrassed. Harvey rolled his eyes. “Yes. Geez, man, you saw what happened. Gimme a break, won’t you?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked as they headed to the seats.

Harvey was a six-foot-seven beefcake, as shown in the provocative photo spread he did for the magazine a few months ago. His abs were made to be licked and his tush called to be pinched.

Jaime of all people had been the one to show her that magazine. About a week after she told him about Harvey, he paid her a visit, waving the magazine to her face as soon as she opened the door. For all her work and regarding the human body as a vehicle for knowledge and study, she had blushed upon seeing the photos. Not because she liked Harvey but photos like this simply embarrassed her.

“Have you fucked him yet?” Jaime demanded.

“What? Of course not! I told you! We just kissed!” Brienne exclaimed.

“He kissed you.” Jaime glared at her mouth. “I myself know kissing you isn’t just a kiss, Brienne.”

“That’s you. Not Harvey.”

Before she could tell him that Harvey was quite the artless kisser, Jaime was kissing her. And taking off her clothes. Then she was taking off his clothes. He fucked her on the dining table, the force of their fucking straining the strength and workmanship of the wood.

Brienne’s legs weakened thinking of Jaime and she had never been more grateful for seats.

Truth be told, she was exhausted. Sleep lasted for only a few hours before she had to have Jaime again. If she only had the memory of his cock fucking her deeply, she would probably be more focused at the task at hand. Instead, his repetition of their wedding vows was a constant loop in her head.

Her heart had been beating fast all day and she was a little out of breath. Long before Jaime asked her to marry him, they had been saying similar words. “Make me yours,” she begged him on the third day of knowing him. “You are mine,” Jaime would declare. When they were too exhausted to fuck, they just held hands and whispered, “Yours,” “Mine,” to each other, exchanging tired kisses until falling asleep. Before dreams took her, he filled her ears with more whispers, this time of how much he loved her.

It upset her he wouldn’t let her say the words to him earlier. She didn’t understand why he could say their vows to her and not let her speak how she felt. He had his reasons, of course. She will just have to trust him.

She looked at Harvey as he sat down beside her. His hair was light brown with soft waves. Deep-set hazel eyes and rugged features summed into a classically handsome face, and the body to go with it.

Her first encounter with Harvey was in the emergency room. He was frothing at the mouth after ingesting a Moonherb, an herb that was toxic for humans. He took some on a dare. The nurses were distracted by the mob of hunky hockey players in the waiting room. If Brienne had not yelled at them to do their jobs, the patient on her table would have died.

He was a patient, as far as she was concerned. Brienne saw injuries on the body and hardly the faces when she was doing emergency room duty. So she was surprised to find a tall, good-looking man waiting outside her office a week later, a bouquet of red roses in his arms. He introduced himself as Harvey. The one with the Moonherb? He smiled at her sheepishly. Yes, she remembered, and also thought that any smile without dimples was not much to look at.

He asked her out four times to dinner. She refused. She and Jaime were fucking again. It was a confusing time but until she fixed that, she wasn’t going to date anyone or even consider it. The strange thing was, fucking Jaime was when she was most sure and clear-headed. It was also relief, a time to breathe. This was when she felt most alive.

The fucking had always been phenomenal. They could only be satiated for a while before hunger fed into itself and became this endless pit that they were more than happy to feed. But fucking was never just fucking between them. It was a connection of souls, and the soul recognizing its counterpart in the other. This was why they couldn’t really stop fucking. They belonged together.

By fucking again, something shifted between them. The divorce was a mistake.

 The truth was, she and Harvey had only gone out three times. She counted the first, which was coffee and lemon meringue pie in the hospital cafeteria. He wouldn’t take no for an answer so she said yes to a meal, but only within hospital grounds. The stares they got was a very uncomfortable moment—she was taller than average and Harvey was clearly far from average. But he handled it like a pro and she admired that. He also signed autographs and posed for selfies with hospital staff that shyly approached their table. For simply being nice to them, Brienne agreed to go out with him. He wouldn’t stop, and the man thought having a meal with her was the way to express his gratitude rather than never ending up in the emergency room again.

In her book, it wasn’t date. She met him at a little café in a quiet corner in the city. She wore a three-year-old gray turtleneck and the necklace with the silver chain and round, sapphire pendant that was Jaime’s gift to her at the end of her residency. Old, well-fitting black slacks and matching flats. Harvey wore a suit, though without a tie but he looked a lot more formal than she did. He waved aside her apologies.

That was the only good moment from the evening.

It wasn’t Harvey’s fault he didn’t have other interests outside of hockey. For his sake, Brienne wished she could contribute a little to the conversation instead of stuffing her face with pasta. He didn’t seem to mind. That was fine with her. When he told her about some artwork he had begun to collect and wanted to show them to her, she had innocently agreed.

She didn’t see any art in his place. Instead, she ended up against the wall, Harvey mashing his mouth against her, his hands skimming her butt before fondling her tits. She had been more shocked than alarmed at his tongue in her mouth—for a few seconds. Shocked that he was doing this. Shocked that she had let someone who _wasn’t_ Jaime to kiss and touch her so. It felt wrong. Their names were on the divorce papers, they were divorced. Though her mouth was simply open and her tongue just lay flat and unmoving at Harvey’s too-wet thrusts, it felt like a betrayal to Jaime. _Hells, it was betrayal._

So she told him to stop, loudly. To Harvey’s credit, he immediately did. And apologized.

She stiffened as Harvey, sitting beside her, put a hand on her knee. He hadn’t kissed her again since that night. The last time they were together was more than a couple of weeks ago and it was to watch a hockey game between rival universities. She managed to avoid his attempts to hold her hand, going as far as getting them individual nacho plates so there would be no chance of any ‘accidental’ brushes. She wanted to tell him then, about Jaime, about her divorce, about how she still felt for her ex. But Harvey was too happy about the victory of his old school.

As of last night, she really had to end this before someone got hurt.

She took his hand removed it from her knee.

“I’ve missed you,” Harvey said, clearly not getting her no-touch signal because he ran a hand up and down her back. Brienne fought the instinct to bristle. “I was glad you called about wanting to see me.”

“Not for long, though,” she quickly told him, moving slightly away so as not to be rude.

Again, that puzzled look. It was beginning to annoy her.

“You have practice,” she reminded him. She gestured loosely at the team.

“Oh.” Harvey grinned sheepishly. “Right.”

“You’re okay?” Brienne could see a bruise forming on his throat. “You should have that checked when you’re done to be on the safe side.”

“Nah. The team doctor gave me the okay already. I’m not a big fan of guys in white coats. Except you. And you’re a girl.”

“Yes. Last time I checked I was.”

Harvey looked like he had been hit on the head then his face cleared. Nodding, he laughed. “Oh. I get it. You’re funny.”

Brienne looked at him, mentally shaking her head.

Even if she no longer loved Jaime, at best Harvey would be someone to fuck for a few weeks before she moved on. Though she and Jaime were in very different professions, they had similar interests. They loved crime fiction and war history books, enjoyed slapstick comedy, could browse the cheese aisle of their favorite gourmet store for hours. Jaime was working-class, she grew up with a private tutor for piano, nannies and butlers. But they were raised by single dads, and both lost their mothers to childbirth.

Their interests and paths diverged from each other but it was these differences that brought them together, making room for the love that would eventually grow. Despite being apart, that love was still there. Somehow, they found their way back.

And she was not letting go. Leaving Jaime was the biggest mistake of her life.

“So, um, Harvey, um, this is not easy for me. You’re nice.” Brienne began, feeling her face and neck heat up. “I think you’re a sweet guy.”

Harvey looked pleased. “Go on.”

“Huh?”

The hand returned to her knee. “I think you’re really nice too, Brienne. Do you know, I’ve never gone out with anyone who wasn’t a model or an actress? You have genuine interests, you know? And you actually read books.” He shook his head in disbelief. “The only thing my last girlfriend read was nutrition labels.”

“Oh-kay. Harvey, we’re veering away from what I want to talk to you about. So, if we can get back on track?”

“What track?”

_Oh, shit. How many times did you crack your head on the ice?_

“What we’re talking about. At least, my reason for being here.”

That smile again. “Did you see me out there?”

“Yeah, I did.” Brienne took his hand and put it on his lap. Scrambling for a way to explain in a way he would understand, she suddenly blurted out, “Oh. Pucks!”

“Pucks? What about pucks?”

Brienne rubbed her palms together. “Um, let’s see if I can do this. Hockey isn’t really my language.”

“I’d be more than happy to teach you.”

_And get your hands all over me again? No way._

“Let’s see. Um. You know how in different sports there different objects associated with them? Like for hockey, pucks. Basketball. . .um, basketballs. Baseball. . .base. . .balls. So, they’re great sports, right?”

“Hockey is.”

“Well, of course it’s not just hockey, Harvey.”

“I disagree,” he insisted.

“The point is,” Brienne said sharply. She blushed and said more gently, “The point is, sometimes, when you’ve been playing the same sport for long, you get really good. And you become this guy who becomes too good for practice because you have all these awards and fans to prove it. You want a new challenge. You want to try a new sport.”

Harvey crossed his arms. “Well, not me. I’m sticking to hockey.”

Brienne stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “The point is, it’s okay to try a new sport. Say, you try basketball. It’s fun. It’s great. You’re good. But. . .it’s just okay for you. The experience, the work. I mean, it doesn’t make you feel the way hockey does for you. So. . .you go back to hockey.”

Harvey shrugged. “It’s really stupid to leave it in the first place. Hockey is the only sport that matters.”

 _Father, protect him from my wrath,_ Brienne thought, staring helplessly at him.

Giving up, she declared, “Harvey, the thing is this. I love basketballs. I’m great at it. The bond between me and the balls—I mean, the ball,” she continued, blushing---“is unlike any other. There’s something about dribbling that hitting a puck just won’t do even if I’m good. So, what I’m trying to say is, hockey is not for me. I’ll always be in basketball. I know that now.”

“Oh, come on, Brienne, you have to give yourself a chance!” Harvey exclaimed. “You know, basketball is no fun. You only use your hands. It’s boring. Hockey—now you have the stick, you have all the cool gear!”

Brienne looked at her hands, remembering Jaime kissing her fingers. She had just told him about assisting in a dissection, and it was different from a body in a school lab. She knew the patient. Instead of being repulsed, he kissed her hands, her fingers, and proclaimed they had to work, digging into the secrets of the flesh to spare another person of pain and suffering.

“I guess extras are great,” she said, shrugging. “Depending on the person. Some are. . .happy to just work with their hands.” She loved kissing Jaime’s hands. They worked hard to make the most beautiful objects and structures. 

Harvey sighed. “It’s no fun. But yeah, to each his own.”

“Harvey?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re hockey. I’m the basketball player who dabbled in hockey.”

“You play basketball?” Harvey sat up and grinned at her legs. “I knew those long legs are good for a bunch of things.

Brienne sighed loudly. _Seven bloody hells. “_

“Harvey, the thing is I’m divorced. I’m divorced and I love my husband. I still do. I’ll always be his. Do you understand me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :-)
> 
> My original plan with the conversation with Harvey was Brienne was going to use hockey terms. Um. . .my brain is simply incapable of understanding anything about sports. I'm not a huge fan. Or even just a teeny bit of fangirl over any sport. Nope. I'm not, sorry. I tried, guys, I really did. But I just can't!
> 
> Thank you once again for leaving kudos in the previous chapter and for your comments. These are precious and so encouraging. You're wonderful readers and I hope to write more for you. 
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Irma. Sort of.

The cold water stung, causing Jaime to hiss under his breath. He paused, just woodenly staring as the sink filled with water before turning off the tap. This time he scooped water in his palms, pouring it against his cheeks rather than splashing. When he finally straightened up, the man staring back at him from the mirror was tired and pissed.

He could always blame Brienne for urging him to at least be polite and continue with the plan. Now this made him smile. Only someone like his wife, well, at the moment, ex-wife, would encourage him to take another woman out to dinner so the latter won’t feel too bad about his bombshell. And he was a man who always listened to his woman. Neither of them thought the evening would turn out the way it had, however, he thought, turning head to look at the red imprint of fingers on his cheek.

He could have told Brienne what Irma was like but his father taught him too well about treating women and being a proper gentleman. If she knew she wouldn’t have pushed him with the dinner. There was also the factor of Jaime being very preoccupied with Brienne’s nipples to express a proper counter-argument to her advice. He could be nibbling on her hard calves and it was still a fucking long stretch to say anything coherent.

No other woman intrigued nor captivated him like Brienne. Perhaps love made the rest of humanity pale in comparison, no matter how conventionally gorgeous others were. Irma certainly was.

Her interior design firm hired his company to renovate its offices. She was the lead designer and Jaime reported to her. He and Brienne were finalizing their divorce then, the shittiest time of his life. Work was a welcome distraction. Irma too, could be considered as one. Jaime certainly noticed her—who didn’t? Her hair was a rich auburn, her eyes a curious, unusual gray. She also wore wrap dresses that emphasized her full breasts, narrow waist and round hips. His employees stood up straighter and tucked their stomachs in when she was around.

Maybe if Brienne was not in his life, he would have invited Irma after work hours and fucked her in the middle of all the construction. But she was and Jaime still thought that shapeless surgical greens and their accompanying cap were the cutest, and in the white coat she was irresistibly _fuckable._ Not to mention his weakness for sapphire eyes.

Jaime knew that when Irma asked him to come to her apartment and “look over the latest plans,” this was the last thing that would happen. He and Brienne had been fucking for a few months already but they weren’t talking about it—not really talking about anything, really, just about Aeron. It killed him not knowing where they were. He wanted to say no to Irma but his friends kept telling him to move on and he supposed, he should at least try.

And he did end up on Irma’s couch, weakly kissing her back and trying not to breathe too deeply the scent of her exotic perfume. She was an expert, smooth kisser, knowing just how to angle her lips and when to thrust her tongue. She was also a noisy kisser, pouring about a pound of saliva in his mouth that Jaime ended up coughing and pushing her away. Shy, eager kisses were the only ones he wanted. As he was about to tell Irma that they should call it night, she grabbed his cock, smiled at finding him hard and proceeded to choke him again with her tongue and saliva. Jaime ended up having to yell that he had to go home because he couldn’t keep the babysitter waiting all night.

Irma concurred and Jaime thought that was it. It wasn’t.

She couldn’t, and wouldn’t be stopped. Jaime barely managed to avoid her sly caresses when at work, shuddering in revulsion and hoping to the Seven that Brienne would never see these. It hurt when she told him about being kissed by Harvey—the Harvey who was the Sexiest Man Alive and five inches taller than him. How could he compete against that?

So, in a moment of weakness that he now regretted, he asked Irma out to dinner.

A meal and utensils kept her from kissing, but certainly not her foot from caressing his ankle. Jaime wondered if it would be rude to tell her to go home in a cab but in the end, toughened up and drove her home. She asked him to come up. He told her he had an early day tomorrow. So she kissed him, once again practically slurping his tongue and making him want to die---not out of pleasure but to escape her clutches.

Realizing that it was wrong to mix his personal life with work, Jaime endured going out with Irma. The decent thing to do would be to tell her he wasn’t interested. But his company was involved and he worried about bad references, or worse, the stories Irma would spin. So he held through until the end of the project, batting away her caresses, pretending he had a cold whenever she tried to kiss him. When he told her about being recently divorced, she held off on kissing or touching him. And then he told her about Aeron. This time he was honest—he had to think about his son should he enter a new relationship. Irma agreed to take things slow.

The work at her firm ended. Jaime thought to just slink away from her life. But then Irma started leaving messages with his secretary and twice, going to his office with lunch. He and Brienne were practically fucking daily at this point. Discussions were happening too. It was getting harder and harder to leave her side and sleep alone in his bed. The divorce was a fucking mistake. Jaime wanted to be Brienne’s more than anything else, and in order to do that, he would have to cut off ties with Irma, tell her once and for all nothing was going to happen.

He shook his head at the spot on his cheek. So much for being a nice guy.

He left the bathroom, pulling out the tails of his shirt from his pants. Rain was falling outside. Good. It matched his mood. He wasn’t sore over Irma but he was annoyed about what happened in trying to be a good guy. But was he really a good guy? He could have led her on, without meaning to.

The doorbell rang. _Brienne._ He had not heard from her all day. She asked him to stay for breakfast, which he really wanted to do. It had been so long since he dragged her from the stove to sit on his lap and sneak a hand under her robe to play with her breasts. He missed being in their kitchen, fragrant with rich coffee, her shampoo, explaining to Aeron why the soggy bits of cereal at the bottom of the bowl should be slurped, not spooned.

But it didn’t feel right to be with his wife and their son when Irma was still around. When he was finally with his family, he wanted to be really with them. No Irmas, and Harveys. Just them.

“Who is it?” He called out, fixing his clothes as he went to the door.

“It’s me.” Brienne said.

He sighed in relief and opened the door. His smile froze when he saw what she looked like.

Droplets of rain clung to her hair and she her face and neck and slick from where it hit her. Her coat kept her from getting a lot wet but there was dirt splashed around her legs. Jaime’s heart lurched at the sight of her, pissed off and sweet at the same time. Sapphire eyes, looking at him with hope, suddenly widened and a blush spread on her pale cheeks.

“Fuck, what happened to you? Get in here,” he said, taking her by the arm and pulling her inside. “You’re wet,” he added, reaching for her coat and tugging it off. To his surprise, Brienne shook his head, clutched her coat to her body and faced him. He frowned, nothing her the deeper pink of her cheeks but the glow in her eyes replaced by a cold light.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m—I’m sorry,” she looked at his clothes then around his apartment. “Um, maybe I should have called.”

“You know you don’t have to do that.” He stepped forward and she shook her head. Then she suddenly walked around him and went to the door. “Where the fuck are you going?”

His cheek twitched, remembering what had happened. He would endure a beating by Irma’s stilettos as long as he could crawl back to Brienne and fall in her arms. He raised a hand to touch Brienne but her jaw suddenly tightened, her pale eyebrows came close to meeting.

“How could you?” She demanded.

“How could I what?”

“Look at yourself!” Brienne gestured sharply at his clothes. “Oh my gods, is she here?”

“She? Who? Irma? Why would she be here? She’s never been here.” The place would need to be fumigated if she had.” The woman was as pleasant as termites and others pests hiding behind walls and under the floorboards.

Brienne looked startled. “What?”

Jaime, understanding, groaned, “You thought she’d be here?”

“You look like. . .I mean, look at your clothes!” Brienne sputtered, the blush on her cheeks more vivid. “I thought—I thought—” she looked sick, unable to voice it.

Jaime hid a smile as he put his arms around her waist. “You thought I’d fuck another woman after I’ve had you?” She stared at him, hope once again in her eyes, her chin quivering. He kissed her lips. “Why would I want someone else when I have you, Brienne?”

“Oh, Jaime.” She bit her lip as she leaned against him. “Do you mean it? I’m yours?”

“I’m never letting you go again,” he promised, meaning it. The stupidest thing he’d done. He cupped her face and captured her lips in a kiss of longing and apology. Brienne gasped and sobbed. She pressed herself against him, and he didn’t that she was dripping rain all over the floor. She was back in his arms at last.

She pulled away slightly and searched his eyes. “I love you so much, Jaime,” she whispered, her fingertips feathering his cheek. Jaime grunted, wincing. Removing her hand, she noticed the bruise for the first time. “What happened?”

“Let’s just say someone wasn’t happy that I still love my wife,” he said, downplaying it. He wanted to resume the kiss, in bed. He wanted Brienne out of her clothes, her legs spread wide and her cunt wet in invitation.

Brienne’s scowl told him she was not on that page. _“She hit you?”_ She bellowed.

“Well, if you think about it, I kind of lead her on without meaning to—”

“Fuck that. She hit you?” She growled. _“Irma hit you?”_

She turned on her heel and went for the door. Jaime threw his arms around her waist from behind. “Brienne—”

“Let go of me! Oh gods, she hit you! Her eyeballs are toast—” Brienne grunted, struggling against him. Fuck, but she was strong. A few more seconds and she will be throwing him off her. Jaime decided to change tactics.

He yanked at her coat, her skirt, tearing the seams at the sides. As Brienne shrieked in surprise and outrage, he palmed her cunt. Fuck, she was warm. She breathed sharply as she continued trying to get free, but her movements had softened. He pushed her toward a wall and she braced her elbows on it, whining as her clothes hindered her. He pulled off her coat, chucking it to the side. His hand returned to her cunt, cupping it possessively as he tore the rest of her skirt away from her body. Green eyes burned at the sight of her pale buttocks in the black thong, her thighs covered in black stockings. Brienne tried to look at him but he plastered himself on her, keeping her pinned against the wall. He tugged at her hair, drawing her throat in a sharp arch. His other hand, still on her cunt, nudged aside the dampening front of her panties to stroke the warm curls and shove two fingers inside.

“’Jaime,” Brienne moaned. _“Oh, gods.”_

“I’m glad you wish to defend me,” he managed to joke as he sank his fingers repeatedly in her soaked cunt. He bit the tip of her ear. “But I’d rather you fuck me.”

Brienne suddenly turned around. He grinned just before grabbing the collar of her blouse and tearing it open, buttons flying everywhere. “I like this blouse---” she started to protest but he kissed her.

The kiss was not gentle. It was hungry and passionate, possessive and greedy. Their teeth knocked together, they accidentally bit each other. Brienne exacted her revenge by tearing his shirt, sending more buttons to the floor and pinging across the apartment. He dragged sexy cries from her throat as he pinched her nipples hard then jiggled her breasts. She tore her mouth away from the kiss, shaking her head as he continued the rough play on her tits. Just as quickly, she yanked at his hair, causing him to drop his hold on her nipples. He laughed and groaned and she seized her advantage by escaping him and the wall, running away and shrieking as her wet heels skidded across the wooden floorboards. She kicked them off, heard Jaime chuckle. She sent him a challenging look over her shoulder before racing to the bedroom.

Jaime looked at the ceiling, laughter rippling through him. He stepped out of his pants and ran to the bedroom.

But the bed was empty when he got there. Before he could turn around to give the room another look, he was tackled from behind. Laughter puffed out of him just before they fell on the bed, Brienne’s weight pressing him hard on the mattress. He just lay there, his breath speeding up as she kissed him behind the ears, brushed more down his nape, across his shoulders. Fuck, she felt so good and she wasn’t really kissing him yet.

He groaned when her tongue slid down his spine, her teeth raking dimples just above his buttocks. His cock, hard already from when he opened the door, stiffened to a torturous pain that had him seeing black for a second. Little but deep kisses covered his ass. _She was going to kill him._

He turned around, careful as to not dislodge her. Brienne sat up on her knees. Her hair was tousled around her face, her blue eyes more beautiful as they sparkled at him. Jaime opened his arms and she stretched herself over him, their long, lean bodies moving in perfect sync against each other. He looked in her eyes as she gently touched the bruise on his cheek.

“She’d better hope our paths never cross,” she whispered, frowning at it.

“Why don’t you kiss it?” he asked.

She did, brushing her lips on the skin still smarting from the blow. Then she pulled back and looked down at him. Twining her fingers with his, she whispered, “Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am yours and you are mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

Jaime swallowed and squeezed her hand. He put it on his chest, right over his heat.

“I love you, Jaime. I love you so much.”

He was about to tell her he loved her too. But as he was thumbing her fingers, he felt something on one. Curious, he raised her hand and saw the rings.

He had already experienced some success when they became engaged but he remained careful with money. If he could, he would gather all the sapphires in the world and lay them at Brienne’s feet, even if there will never be enough that will match the measure of her person, her soul. She deserved only the most beautiful ring but the one she wore was all he could afford back then. A respectable half carat set in platinum. When he slipped it on her finger after she sobbed yes, he promised to get her a better one, a bigger ring.

Her response told him he was right to ask her to spend the rest of their lives together.

“I don’t need bigger or better rings. This is perfect. I have you, silly.” She smiled at him through her tears. She was an ugly crier. “What matters is I have you. Only you, Jaime.”

He caressed the rings now, Brienne watching him. “You kept them.”

“Of course.” She said. She looked at them. “I cried the day I removed them. It was like severing my last connection with you. It hurt more than signing those papers.”

“We were wrong to let each other go,” he agreed, drawing her head to his chest and soothing her with random touches on her shoulder, her waist. “I missed you every day.”

Brienne sniffled. He kissed her on the forehead. “What happens now, Jaime?”

“You mean aside from getting back together?”

“We’re still divorced. And we have to think of Aeron.” She caressed his chest. “Where is he, anyway?”

“I asked Dad to take him tonight. I didn’t want to be presumptuous but I was hopeful we’d see each other again today.” Jaime grinned at her soft smile. “The fucking is always hot but we might traumatize the kid.”

She laughed. As she did, her fingers playfully climbed down his stomach, suddenly jabbing him at a ticklish spot. Jaime cursed loudly and she laughed some more.

Then her fingers wrapped around his cock and they fell quiet.

Their lips found each other again, kissing gently this time but still just as hungrily, urgently. He pulled Brienne over him, loving how her hair fanned around his, her clean scent a gentle cloud. Her soft, pliant lips were a dream to kiss. He raked his teeth across the swollen flesh, bit her lower lip, licked to soothe the tingling it left behind. She quaked in his arms, stuttering his name. Holding her firmly, he turned to lay her on the bed and rest his body on her.

He smoothed the pale hair away from her brow, smiling at how vividly blue her eyes were, big and liquid with adoration. Kisses landed on her eyelids, her cheeks, caught her lips again, before he continued worshipping the rest of her body. He licked the pulse at the base of her throat, skimmed his hands over her elegant clavicles before cupping the gentle weight of her breasts.

Though heavier now due to pregnancy and breastfeeding, they were still small. He remembered the first time he entered her apartment, startled at how tall she was, the beauty of her eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt and he saw the thrust of her nipples. After kissing her, he lifted her t-shirt and devoured the plump, pink tissues. She went wild.

And she was wilder now, whining and crying out his name as he dragged a nipple deep into his mouth, loving how it hardened into a bud as he licked it. He watched Brienne grip the pillows, listened to her moans as he wrapped his mouth around the small mound of her breast. He leaned away to look at the results, grinning the turgid, red points her nipples had become before gently blowing air on them. Brienne cursed, arching against him. He took it as an invitation to soothe her nipples, once again taking one in his mouth and sucking loudly.

She screamed, then, her hips slamming against his. Jaime grunted  as he felt her wet cunt against his thigh, making his already-stiff cock hurt some more. Gods, but she was glorious to watch during her orgasm. Head falling back, mouth open, freckles standing out on her pale skin. As she bucked against him, Jaime lowered his hand to her cunt. Her eyes flew open as she felt the intrusion of his fingers, fucking her hard and showing her no mercy. “T-Too much,” she pleaded, but her hips rolled furiously against his hand. She was shaking violently from the orgasm he was dragging out. Her legs tried to close to lessen the intensity of his thrusts but his knees kept them wide apart. “Jaime,” she panted, just before groaning when he buried his fingers in her cunt and began playing with her clit. _“Jaime!”_ She wailed as he took a nipple in his mouth again.

She screamed again shortly, her cunt clenching around his fingers. Her come poured on his palm. She was sobbing, the expression on her face soft and languid despite the hiccups. Jaime decided to give her a break then, releasing her nipple and pulling his fingers out. Her inner thighs were a mess, pink and flushed and gleaming with her sweat and juices.

He lavished her with gentle kisses down her legs before thrusting his tongue in her cunt. Fuck, but she was still so slick, she was still dripping. Her fingers tiredly smoothed his hair back as he feasted on the sweet, wet treat between her thighs. Never again was he going to risk letting another man know Brienne like this. She was his for all time.

Through his kisses, he once again guided Brienne towards the precipice of release. She let him, spreading her legs, pulling him up and breathing against his lips her need for his cock, _him._ When he thrust into her, she wasn’t so tight anymore, she was still wide from his fingers, his tongue, her orgasm. Still, Jaime didn’t make it easy, holding back even when it killed him, then punching back into her cunt. The sounds of slapping wet flesh echoed in the room, followed by their cries and groans of pleasure. The bed whined from the force of their fucking.

Jaime roared as he spilled inside her at last. Her cunt was a greedy tight thing milking him to the last drop, wanting everything he was giving her. Her eyes flashed in wicked, playful revenge, her legs tight around his waist and squeezing his cock dry. He gasped out a laugh before collapsing in her arms.

This was the end of the first bout. Through the night, they sought each other, wanting another round, another battle where the goal was not dominance but to engage in their personal brand of sensual, passionate clash. Brienne roused him awake with tender, shy kisses on his chest. Jaime fucked her to wakefulness with his fingers in her tight but still very sticky cunt.

When the sun rose, Jaime was sitting on the foot of the bed, groaning. Brienne was on her knees between his legs, moaning as he stuffed his cock down her throat. He was mad for her cunt as she was for his cock—she revealed before that her favorite way of taking a break from studying for the board exams was to blow him. She was a shy kisser but she clearly knew what to do with a cock in her mouth.

Jaime was gasping his release, fucking her throat while Brienne swallowed his semen when the unmistakable sound of an opening door and keys reached them. They stared at each other. Jaime started to pull out but Brienne wasn’t having it. Eyes defiant, she grabbed his hips and sucked him harder. He couldn’t stop the shout it yanked from him, the last of his release spilling in her mouth, down her throat.

“Jaime?” Tywin called out.

Brienne popped his cock out of her mouth, her hand quickly covering her mouth. Sharing panicked stares, they sprang into action, both leaping to their feet at the same time.

“Stay here,” Jaime told her as he pulled on his robe while she continued looking around helplessly. Brienne shook her head and he said, more gently, “Brienne, I’m not ashamed—”

“I know. It’s not—” She was red and getting sweaty. “Jaime, my clothes are not here.”

He stared back at her.

“I don’t have clothes _here._ ”

“Aeron, maybe we should go out for breakfast—” they overheard Tywin saying.

Seven bloody hells, Jaime thought, knotting his robe. Brienne dove under the sheets, red-faced.

He left the bedroom and saw Tywin and Aeron heading for the door. Seeing his Dad, Aeron’s blue eyes brightened up and he ran to him. Despite his anxiety, Jaime picked him up from the ground and held him in his arms.

“Gramps said you’re sleeping. He thought we should go have pancakes,” Aeron said.

With dread, Jaime slowly turned to his Dad. It was enough to see what Tywin saw.

His pants on the floor, his black dress shoe, missing its half. Brienne’s coat. Her torn skirt. Pearl buttons. The piece de resistance was the scrap of black underwear on the dining table, in full view. When Jaime finally met Tywin’s stare, he saw disapproval and disappointment.

“We thought you might be busy still,” Tywin said.

Still holding Aeron, Jaime quickly shoved Briennne’s thong in his pocket.

“Come on, Aeron. Let’s give your father time to get ready so he could join us.”

It wasn’t lost what Tywin meant. He had no interest meeting whoever came with the thong. By the Seven, how were he and Brienne going to explain themselves to people? All they thought about was helping their son transition back to the idea of having two parents under one roof. Neither mentioned other people in their lives.

Jaime was debating where to let Tywin think the worst of the thong’s owner when the bedroom door opened, followed by Aeron exclaiming, “Mommy!”

He squirmed in Jaime’s arms, eager to be with his Mom. Jaime passed him over to Brienne, then. As she welcomed their child in her arms, Aeron exclaimed he wanted a kiss. Jaime was suddenly seized by a coughing fit while Brienne reddened violently.

“Ah, sweetheart, maybe you kiss Mommy this time. I love getting them,” she said, turning her cheek. Aeron was happy to comply.

Jaime looked back at Twyin. Gone was the frosty expression. His green eyes warmed at the sight of Brienne, and he couldn’t stop from looking at his son, his former daughter-in-law, then back to Jaime. He smiled in approval at Brienne wearing Jaime’s faded green sweater and black checked pants. Jaime put his arm around her waist and she gave him an uncertain look. She was thinking the same thing—they had not thought their reunion through past their concern for Aeron.

“Hi, Tywin,” Brienne said meekly.

“Brienne, my dear, it’s really good to see you. Really good. And I can tell you look very well.” Tywin declared, unable to hide his delight. Jaime frowned. His dad was practically giddy.  As Brienne blushed at his words, Tywin suddenly clapped his hands, “I thought we can take us out to breakfast? Or maybe, it should just be the three of you. Yes, just the three of you. . .”

“Um, Tywin, of course we would love to have breakfast with you,” Brienne said, casting Jaime another questioning look. _Help me._

“In fact, we don’t have to go out,” Jaime said. “I make the best pancakes, after all.”

“Yay!”Aeron shrieked, making the adults jump. “You’ll make blueberry pancakes, Daddy?”

“What else?”

“Well, Mommy has to help Daddy cook and. . .fix stuff, Aeron,” Brienne told him. “So maybe. . .”

“You know what,” Jaime said, snapping his fingers. “I’m out of coffee. I meant to go to the store last night.”

“Well, then allow me to get it for you. Aeron, what do you say? Help your old grandad get coffee, hmm?” Tywin asked, catching on quick. Jaime would kiss the ground his father walked on.

“Sure!”Aeron suddenly hugged Brienne and kissed her on the cheek again. “I missed you, Mommy.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart. So hurry back, okay?”

After Brienne lowered him to the floor, he ran to Tywin. Tywin grinned at them. “Well. . .this is. . .what a good morning this is turning out to be, right? And I’m sure better mornings are in store now that we’re all back together. . .”

He continued talking until they left. Left on their own at last, Jaime and Brienne let out a breath.

“Fuck,” Jaime groaned.

“Whew,” Brienne gasped.

They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Brienne looked at mess around them and shook her head. “Dear gods, what your father must have seen.”

“Oh yeah, he saw it,” Jaime teased her, embracing her from behind. Smiling against her cheek, he slipped his hand under the pajamas and cupped her cunt. Brienne moaned.

“J-Jaime, we’re supposed to. . .” she gasped as she felt his fingers nudge her folds open and caress her clitoris. “ _Gods_. Jaime, we have to. . .cook. Clean. . .”

“You don’t mind?” he asked, pulling her pants down. He urged her towards the sofa.

“Mind? What exactly?” Brienne fell on her back on the pile of clothes there. Jaime grinned and shrugged off the robe.

“Tywin knowing. I honestly forgot.” He said, looking hungrily at her cunt as he stroked his cock. He was hard, and getting harder.

“We’ll be telling people eventually. I only wish he didn’t find out like this,” she admitted, spreading her legs. She pulled off her sweater. There she was. Firm, muscular body, sexy, plump tits, puffy, fat nipples, her cunt wet, her amazing, long legs. She grinned shyly as he settled over her body, his legs nudging her legs farther apart.

“Couldn’t think of a better way, actually,” Jaime told her, grinning.

She scowled. “Easy for you to say. It wasn’t your thong he saw. I was peeking. Gods, it's probably the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me.”

He pulled her leg to wrap round his waist. “Alright. We’ll tell him later it's mine.”

Brienne laughed and pulled him down. Jaime kissed her on the mouth.

“I love you.”

She looked close to tears as she caressed his jaw. “’I love you too.”

They kissed. Fuck, every time they kissed it was better than the last. As Jaime unleashed a torrent of kisses around her face, her throat, he heard her murmuring something. He was distracted by the freckles around her nipples that he didn’t understand right away what she was saying. When he did, he raised his head from her breasts and stared at her.

“Y-You said something,” he said, his throat suddenly tight. He couldn’t have heard her right.

Brienne took his left hand and kissed it. Her eyes sheened with tears, she whispered, “Jaime, will you marry me again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And. . .the latest update is up! 
> 
> More importantly, they're back together!
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. They're the reason I update as fast as I can. Like you, I'm eager to find out what happens next and also, SMUT! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH JB SMUT, UGH, WHY, WHY, WHY.
> 
> Thus, my humble contribution.
> 
> Thank you again for the love. This was a prompt I just ran with. Shoutout to SeleneU AGAIN!


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows and plaids ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> SeleneU commissioned Elenatria to do this awesome and super-hot honeymoon breakfast scene! Can we say a collective, ''O. M. G!"
> 
> Seriously, right? Right?

                                                                                

                                                        

They drove to the hospital because there was always an in-house septon there. The septon was used to sudden weddings but Jaime and Brienne’s reasons were the first. He had never conducted a ceremony for a couple who was divorced, for one. Second, neither was on the brink of death or off to a sure death for them to rush it.

Tywin approved his son’s choice of a wife and was saddened by their divorce. He was pleased they were back together but he still believed in being proper. A wedding with guests, the bride in a dress and the groom in a nice suit were what he wanted. Seeing the happiness on their faces when they shared the news over pancakes caused him to backtrack. But he managed to insist, gently, of course, that some traditions be followed, particularly having something old, something borrowed and something blue.

Brienne laughed and gestured at her clothes. They were Jaime’s, so that was something borrowed already. She proudly showed off her engagement ring as her something blue. This pleased Tywin because Jaime borrowed some money from him to get her the ring. Despite the added golden notes, the ring was still humble and Tywin was well aware of Brienne’s background. With her having kept the ring all along and being very happy about it confirmed that she was a rare girl and Jaime was lucky to have snagged her.

Something old came from Twyin himself. While Brienne took Aeron to the restroom, Tywin pulled Jaime aside. “Your mother gave this to me on our first wedding anniversary,” he said, reaching around his wrist to snap open the discreet, black, leather-strapped watch with a big, round steel face. “It’s a Baelor original.”

Jaime could only watch in shock as Tywin took his wrist and put the watch there. It fit perfectly. His father loved watches and collected when he could as it was an expensive hobby. Baelor watches were the choice of the most discerning watch lover, making it one of the most expensive.

“Dad, I can’t. . .” Jaime looked at him, then the watch. “This is. . .you love this watch.”

“Yes. I do,” Tywin agreed, holding his son’s hand between his. “I love more the memories that come with it. You will too, when you make your own. It’s yours.”

“I can’t possibly accept this,” he protested. He knew what this watch meant. Tywin had been devoted to Joanna when she was alive. She had been dead longer than she was alive but for Tywin, his heart was hers for all time.

“Consider it a gift for getting Brienne back,” Tywin looked past Jaime’s shoulder. He turned and saw Brienne and Aeron walking back to them. They held hands as Aeron, looking up at her, asked questions about things you find in a hospital.

“She’s the gift,” Jaime murmured as Brienne grinned at Aeron and swept him up in her arms. Aeron squealed and spread his arms, pretending to be an airplane.

Aeron was lowered back to the floor when they reached father and son. Brienne took Jaime’s hand and raised it to her lips. It had the power of a lit match and Jaime wanted a conflagration. So, right in front of his father and their son, he hauled Brienne close and devoured her full, plump mouth. Tywin frowned at Jaime’s improper behavior and promptly pulled Aeron inside the little sept.

“Behave,” Brienne admonished him, pulling away and pretending to give him a scolding look. Jaime grinned and she caressed his dimples.

“Do you know how hard you’re making me knowing you’re wearing my underwear?” He teased.

“Oh. You think I’m wearing one?” She turned a very lovely, sexy pink as she spoke.

Jaime gave her a predatory look. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed her by the hand, pulling her along with him down the hallway. Brienne squawked as Jaime slammed his palm on the door of the male restroom. The stalls were empty, but he dragged Brienne toward the sink, in front of the mirror.

Her eyes were on the door, wild and panicked at being caught but she helped Jaime undo her belt, she grabbed him by the front of his pants to cup his erection. He bent her over the sink, met the blue coals of her gaze in the mirror and entered her in one hard thrust.

It was the roughest, hardest fuck of her life. She wailed and gasped, having gone beyond the point of caring that the might be overheard or worse, seen. Jaime’s teeth on her ear were good, his hands on her breasts wonderful, his cock pounding into her cunt just _heaven._

They staggered back to the door of the sept, hoping no one looked too closely at them. Brienne’s hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and because of her freckles, she always looked like she was blushing. But Jaime was sure that even from a mile away, the bright, just-fucked-look of her eyes was a dead giveaway. He looked the same, with better hair.

“I like the idea that under your immaculate white coat and proper suits you’re a naughty girl,” he teased her as they waited for the signal to start walking down the aisle. As Brienne turned bright red, he added, “You’d better write me a lifetime prescription of your tits and cunt.”

She sent him a look of disapproval but her lower lip was trembling. He wanted to sneak his hand back under her t-shirt to check how hard her nipples were. _“Behave,_ Jaime _.”_  

“Only if you’re bad,” he chuckled as the septon waved them forward. They straightened their postures, held hands and began their walk.

Aside from Tywin, their witnesses were a few nurses able to escape their duties for a few minutes and Dr. Renly Baratheon, Brienne’s closest friend from medical school.

The bride wore a blue plaid shirt, white t-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. The groom was in a red sweater, gray jeans and heavy brown boots. Their son served as ring-bearer.

Before the septon, Jaime and Brienne stood with their arms around each other, and Brienne holding Aeron’s hand. Her blue eyes shone like stars as she smiled non-stop at her husband and son while the septon spoke about enduring love and second chances.

“It’s time for the exchange of rings and vows,” The septon announced.

Jaime smiled at Aeron and held out his hand. Aeron reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the rings. Brienne got down on one knee and ruffled his hair.

“That was well done, sweetheart. Now, go sit with your grandfather.” She said, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you.”

“Okay, Mom,” Aeron said, dimpling up at her before hurrying to join Tywin. Brienne straightened up and Jaime took her hand.

She loved this man more than life itself. He saw her in a way she had always been too afraid to hope for. With that, he taught her to be brave and open her heart. Losing him, even for just over a year, would always hurt.

They were together now, again. It hurt she had to lose Jaime just to realize how much she loved him. The wound would be hurting less in the coming days until it was nothing but a scar.

Jaime, his green eyes looking at her and seeing everything, her flaws and imperfections, the pulse of who she was, slid the ring down her finger. Then he took her engagement ring from her right hand and placed it above her wedding band. He dropped a kiss on her hand then straightened up.

Brienne took his ring and put it on him.

“You may now say your vows,” the septon told them.

Holding hands, they began to speak.

_“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am yours and you are mine. From this day until the end of my days.”_

“I love you so much,” Brienne whispered.

Jaime shook his head. “I love you more.”

She went to him, taking him by the chin gently to kiss his lips. A peck on the lips wasn’t enough for Jaime, damn him. He coaxed her lips to open, and she felt grin smugly when she shyly parted them and let his tongue inside. His cock was hard between them, twitching and eager once again to fuck her. She giggled as applause rained on them.

After the wedding, they went to the carnival. Brienne took Aeron on the merry-go-round. Jaime challenged Tywin to a ring toss, darts. They also went on the bump cars, screaming and laughing as they went after each other. They had corn dogs, cotton candy, milkshakes, ice cream. Aeron announced this was the best day ever.

Brienne was not on call for the weekend but the weekend was all she and Jaime would have for their honeymoon in the meantime. He couldn’t just go either due to the projects his company had. Tywin offered to take Aeron  so that at least the newlyweds would have time alone for a couple of days.

They drove back to Brienne’s house, packed Aeron’s clothes and put him in Tywin’s car. Aeron was covered in kisses and hugged tightly before he was relinquished in the care of his grandfather.Tywin grinned and waved at them before driving away. Jaime and Brienne stood in the driveway, waving until the car turned around the corner.

“So,” Jaime began, “I suppose it’s moot to ask if it’s your place or mine, huh?”

Brienne put her hands on his waist. “When can you move back in?’

He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. “I’m so glad to be back.”

“Hmm. Not just you, my love.”

It was a long day and their languid stroll back to the house indicated that they would probably just go to bed and fuck in the morning. As soon as the door shut, the exact opposite happened.

Jaime grabbed Brienne by the hand and ran up the stairs with her. Once in the bedroom, their lips met, tongues tangling as they breathed loudly and rapidly against each other. Brienne pushed Jaime down the bed, laughing as he bounced on the mattress before flopping down beside him.

Emerald eyes warm with love stared at her and she raised her head to brush her lips there, right on his eyelids. Jaime groaned her name, hugged her then turned so she was under him. Again their lips met, gentle, teasing kisses at first before they were once again sucking each other’s face off, mouths opening wide, tongues thrusting violently. They sat up briefly to get rid of their tops. Brienne’s fingers fluttered on his chest, pressing firmly on his abs and making him gasp. She let him cup her face and kiss her again before she turned away to kiss down his throat, his chest, lipping his nipples. She urged Jaime to lay down so she could kiss him some more and free his lower body from his pants and everything else.

She unbuckled his belt, rising to her knees and looking at his half-closed eyes and his Adam’s apple bobbing with every hard swallow. Her mouth was already watering in anticipation of how hard he was, how much bigger. Jaime’s cock was the longest and thickest she had ever seen, even at rest. He chuckled breathlessly at her soft exclamation once he was freed of his jeans. Brienne, her tits swinging slightly as she moved quickly to her feet, went to tug his boots off and remove his jeans and boxers in one swoop.

Jaime stroked his cock roughly, groaning. Still, his eyes gleamed as he asked, “You want this?”

Brienne, now unsnapping her jeans, nodded wordlessly. She couldn’t stop staring at the swollen column of flesh.

“Then come and get it.”

“Gods, gladly,” she groaned, dropping the rest of the clothes to the floor and leaping naked back into bed.

But Jaime took her in his arms once again, kissing her sweetly and longingly as his hands roamed her body. She hooked her leg around him and moved, drawing him on top of her. His cock pressed against her stomach. Her moan warmed his tongue just before he pulled away and gazed at her. Her breath hitched as he cupped her breasts, his thumb circling firmly on her nipple. His knee rubbed against her cunt.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he told her, his hand moving from her breast to settle on her cunt. Brienne moaned, turning her head to the side as she felt his middle finger prod her, his thumb gently flick at her clit. “I will fuck you all night so you won’t forget how it is to have me inside you.”

Brienne blushed.

“Fuck. How can you still blush after the many times I’ve fucked you, Brienne? And the ways we’ve fucked.” He said, fascinated at the reds and pinks spreading all over her skin. “Still shy,” he said, licking her cheek as his fingers fucked her. She squirmed, tightening around them. He shook his head, grinning devilishly as he kneed her legs far apart, spreading her cunt wide open.

“Gods,” she panted, head turning from side to side. Damn him. _“Jaime.”_

He laughed against her ear. “I love how you say my name.”

Despite the heat coiling within her, she barked out a laugh. She sighed and looked back at him.

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

Jaime, despite the play in his eyes, vowed, “I’m never letting you go either. Biggest mistake of my life.”

He stopped fucking her say to say this then resumed.

“Our mistake,” she moaned, closing her eyes.

“Our mistake,” he acknowledged. Then, “I love you.”

“Damn, you stole my line,” she managed to tease right before he took her mouth. In contrast to the roughness of his fingers surging in her, she touched him tenderly on the face to deepen the kiss.

Jaime showed her no mercy. He fucked her hard, just as she always loved. He delighted in her thrashing, made her scream through the night that cops came to the door to check if anyone had been hurt. Brienne was a sweaty, limp mess who could barely roll on the bed. She was beyond exhausted and too drunk on the bliss of being fucked by her husband. Her face, flushed from exertions and the mortification of having the neighbors call on them, showed exhilaration as she wearily raised her left hand in front of her eyes. The small sapphire gem winked at her, the platinum band of wedding ring a disc of light.

Dark days followed their decision to divorce. There was no anger but overwhelming hurt, a bloody, emotional beatdown that continued even long after she fell to the ground. It hurt not being able to walk across the room toward Jaime to kiss him on the forehead as he went over the endless paperwork of ensuring his business thrived. She longed for the early days of their love, when she spent as much time spreading her legs as opening the books, when she best learned to memorize formula, dosages, symptoms between kisses and slides of his tongue in her mouth. The distance they had unwittingly created was the worst torture, pain that made childbirth nothing. Signing her name on the papers was death. When Jaime had removed the last of his clothes from their closet, it was like he had never been in her life. She cried for weeks, forcing herself to put up a brave front for Aeron, for her colleagues. For Jaime.

She listened to Jaime return, smiling as he muttered under his breath about giving Seven Hells to the next person to interrupt them. Her bones had long dissolved, her muscles history but conjured enough strength to smile and beckon him with crook of her finger. Then he was back in bed, spreading her legs, his golden head moving down her body, his tongue thrusting in her cunt. Still wet from her recent orgasm, she was sensitive to the lightest flick of his tongue. It only took seconds for her to moan throatily, her come bathing his tongue, dripping down her thighs, the bed. He lapped her up noisily, excitedly, determined to catch every drop. As the high from her orgasm eased, he startled her with his lips claiming her clit swollen clit in a hungry, sucking kiss. Her throat was raw. Whimpers drifted from her. The thrusts of her hips were weak despite the fire raging inside.

She was still tired come morning but greedy for more of her husband. She missed being with Jaime, having Jaime as a _husband_. She looked forward to making people sick of hearing that word from her for week.

Breakfast was bacon and toast, coffee. Hardly honeymoon fare but it greasy and quick was what they wanted. They ate with her sitting on his lap, one side of her robe hanging down her arm to bare her breast and its tight red nipple. Jaime was in his robe too, and she would fondle his cock between bites of food. He groaned against her breasts, she buried her burning face in his shoulder. They exchanged slick, salty kisses as well as more I love you’s. As they approached the end of the meal, Jaime suddenly picked her up, put her on the table. He spread her legs and licked her cunt.

The afternoon was spent in bed, fucking some more. When they weren’t speaking with their bodies, they lay beside each other, making plans.

Jaime was to move back in within the month. He only had to give two weeks’ notice for his apartment, plus he didn’t have a lot of stuff. Brienne was caressing his chest when she told him a secret, one she had never mentioned to anyone else.

“I’m looking for a way to join a private practice.”

Jaime stilled her hand on his chest and looked at her. “A private practice?”

She nodded.

“But you love working in the hospital. You sacrificed a lot to get to your position.”

“I know. I never forgot that. Being married again has nothing to do with my decision,” she clarified, “I’ve really been thinking of this months. I just. . .well, I wasn’t sure if that’s what I wanted. I’ve been doing my research and asking around.”

“Well. . .there’s certainly more money there,”  Jaime said thoughtfully, his hand resting on top of hers. “And you can control the hours.”

“Precisely. Aeron is growing up. We managed just fine taking turns having him but I’ve been putting more and more hours at work because I’m also supervising students, performing surgeries, doing administrative work, helping run a department. I can’t miss a lot of important moments for our son.” She looked at him in the eye. “And you’re number one. You and Aeron. I’m never putting you second again.”

“I’m touched,” Jaime told her after a while. “But Brienne, think this through. You love your job. I’d hate for you to give it up because of guilt about not being there. I’m here. We take turns.”

“I know we will. I do feel guilty but it’s not even a major factor, Jaime. We’ve been given a second chance. I don’t want to fuck it up.”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “You won’t.”

He pulled her closer to his chest and she happily rested her head there. She hummed happily, listening to rumble in his chest as he spoke.

“I’ve been thinking of my hours too.”

“What about them?”

“The business is at the point where it’s actually turning down jobs. Getting those national contracts was a major boost, as well as local ones. But. . .I was hoping to ease down on the chase for a while.”

“Why?”

“For the same reasons you have. I’ve been thinking about this for a while too. I own the company. I can train someone from within to supervise, promote him, them, if they’re good.” He played with her hair. “You come first, Brienne. You and Aeron.”

“We should never forget to put each other first.”

“That was our mistake.” Jaime looked grim. Brienne shook her head and kissed him to make him smile.

“We’re together now. It’s all that matters.”

Then she settled back in his arms, holding him close. He kissed her hair. Though neither could see it, they were thinking of the same thing: they found each other again and were never letting go.

 

 

Three years later

Jaime pulled up in the parking lot of Growing Strong Wellness Center. Whistling, he grabbed the bag of takeout from the passenger seat and approached the building.

For an hour every day, Jaime left the office and drove the seven-block distance to Brienne’s place of work. As she had hoped, she was asked to join Growing Strong Wellness Center, a private practice of a team of doctors each with their unique specialty.

The owner of the practice was Olenna Tyrell. Olenna was one of the first neurologists in Westeros and remained very much respected in the medical community despite her age. She was still sharp, with a keen head for research and study so she published esteemed medical journals yearly.

The line-up of doctors in the practices were varied. Margaery Tyrell’s specialty was plastic surgery, focusing on reconstructive treatment and care for accident victims. Her wife, Yara Greyjoy, was a psychiatrist. Robb Stark, the only male among the doctors, was an internist, Daenerys Targaryen was an ob-gyn. Brienne, whose specialization was surgical oncology, rounded up the team.

Jaime gave a friendly smile to the secretary, Meera Reed. The waiting room was nearly empty, except for three pregnant women who were clearly waiting for their turn with Dr. Targaryen. He walked past them, trying his best not to attract any attention to the aromatic takeout he had with him but he couldn’t control the fumes coming from the food, nor their hungry stares. Jaime knocked once on Brienne’s door and opened it.

“My girls,” he greeted them, moved by the sight of his daughter nursing from Brienne’s breast. Maelyn was seven months old, a hefty, happy baby whose big, emerald eyes were always smiling. He put the takeout on one of the chairs in front of the desk before going around. He kissed Brienne, enjoying her husky moan, then pressed his lips on Maelyn's soft forehead.

“Hey,” Brienne sent him a smile. “Look, honey, Daddy is here.”

“She’s very hungry, isn’t she?” Jaime said, astounded at the strength of his daughter’s feeding. No wonder she was big for her age.

Brienne had her choice among the private practices but she liked Growing Strong the best not just because of Olenna Tyrell but to the services it provided their employees. A daycare facility in the building meant that mothers like Brienne could check on their babies between appointments. There was also a breastfeeding facility for mothers who might think the lobby was too public.

With Brienne occupied at the moment, Jaime laid out their food on the desk. He helped himself to a fried noodle dish laden with vegetables and beef. In between bites and feedings, they talked about the outdoor concert they will be going to in the weekend and also made plans as to where to have dinner afterwards. Arrangements had been made for Tywin to babysit, a duty he was eager to fulfill whenever called.

They kept their pact to put each other first and spend more time as a couple and as a family. Because of their new baby, Jaime couldn’t exactly fuck Brienne as much as they used to but they found ways. Brienne had revealed to him she loved waking up to his hand on her cunt so he made sure his hand was between her legs come sunrise. He still greeted her by palming her cunt after the working day.Just yesterday, he went home early. Brienne was home too, having finished all her appointments. She was taking photos of Maelyn and he surprised his wife with his hand cupping her cunt and another sneaking under her sweater. She trembled against him as she finished. He listened to the hitch in her breath as he caressed her boldly.

Jaime loved watching his wife nurse, admiring her patience and willingness to give her body wholeheartedly to nourish their child. With Maelyn teething now, breastfeeding was difficult because she ground these little eruptions of bone on her mother’s nipples. It wasn’t the easiest thing to watch but Jaime made sure he was with Brienne as much as possible when she did this, for support He didn't like seeing her in pain but she was determined to keep feeding their baby like this for as long as she could.

Maelyn finished feeding. She was passed to her father’s arms, who held her firmly and carefully as he helped her burp. Brienne smiled as he sang a made-up song to their daughter. It was about a blue-eyed warrior maiden with the gentlest, kindest hear. Maelyn shrieked and waved her pudgy arms and legs as her Daddy sang in his natural, off-key way.

Brienne ate crunchy sesame chicken as Jaime cooed and made funny faces at their daughter. It was not the way to get her to sleep but Brienne didn’t really mind. Every time she saw Jaime with their children, she fell in love with him all over again, and it was harder each time. Her body would then throb from the memory of his kisses, of being inside her as he loved her.

After giggling at her Daddy’s antics, Maelyn’s eyes began to droop. It only took some soft singing and rubbing on her back for her round face to smoosh against Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime and Brienne looked at each other, biting their lips to keep from laughing at how adorable she looked. Brienne put away the packages of food and Jaime gently placed Maelyn in her cradle. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to Brienne.

Brienne was blushing as she unbuttoned her blouse. Jaime smirked, standing across from her with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She slipped off her blouse, revealing her white nursing bra with the full cups. She was conscious of them but Jaime didn’t mind. He loved how her body still bore traces of childbirth.

Her breasts were full, still smallish but with a bold, thrusting curve. Jaime enjoyed taking her engorged nipples in his mouth and getting his share of the milk meant for their child. He loved tracing kisses up and down her thighs, where small signs of stretched skin have begun to appear. Brienne would still rock a mini-skirt but like all women, would be conscious at exposing her thighs.

Jaime shrugged off his jacket as Brienne got rid of the rest of her clothes. Standing before him wearing only full, white panties, he wanted to sink to his knees and thank the Seven that this was the woman he loved.

And she loved him back.

He hurried out of his clothes as Brienne went to him, skating her palms up and down his chest, her eyes soft and yearning in her gaze. He got rid of his jeans as her lips brushed his mouth in an almost-kiss, unfairly teasing him. She smirked at his frown before glancing between them, her pink lips opening at the sight of his cock.

“Hungry?” He murmured, toeing off his shoes and getting rid of the rest of his jeans.

Her stare could melt the Wall in the north.

“Shouldn’t I be?” She whispered, flushing.

Arousal had milk leaking from her nipples. Jaime groaned, feeling his cock tighten at the sight before he touched the white wet beads shakily. “ _Seven_. You kill me, Brienne, without having to do anything.”

He cut off her disbelieving giggle with a long, deep kiss. She panted loudly against him, her hard body softening in his embrace that he had to take her up in his arms, lift her off the ground and carry her until they reached the armchair. He sat down, taking her with him and her legs straddling his thighs. As they kissed, he took a nipple between his fingers and pinched, ever so gently. A spurt of milk hit his chest. She whimpered, her hips squirming in his lap.

Because they didn’t have long, they had to fuck fast and hard. Brienne bit her lower lip hard to prevent cries of pleasure from escaping her. Jaime was sucking her nipple, helping himself to her milk. His cock was inside her cunt, hard and thrusting deep. Gods, how can something be so good and so real? She wondered, her fingers feathering through his golden hair, her lips skimming his hairline.

“You close?” Jaime gasped, her nipple leaving his mouth with a pop. She grimaced as the cool air of the air conditioning quickly stole the warmth of his mouth from there. “Gods, Brienne. Tell me you are. I can barely hold on.”

“J-Jaime,” was all she could say. She grabbed his head and put his lips back around her nipple. There. Oh, gods. There. _There!_

Brienne gasped as she came, nails digging half-moons in Jaime’s shoulders, her cunt strangling his cock. As the white light that flooded her vision began to recede and soften, Jaime thrust up into her one last time before groaning against her shoulder.

They took their time getting dressed. Loving gazes were exchanged, as well as kisses, soft smiles. Brienne blushed and sputtered at Jaime unconvincingly that he will be late returning to work if he won’t remove his hand from her cunt. She was only wearing her blouse while he was fully-dressed, shoes and all.

He licked the side of her neck as he tightened his hold on the moistening juncture between her thighs. Despite her disapproval, she sighed and melted against him. Jaime took the opportunity to slide his fingers inside her semen-slicked cunt.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he groaned against her ear as he sank his fingers in her in repeated, hard thrusts. “And mine.”

Brienne moaned as she came for the second time. Jaime kept his  fingers in her through the ripples of her body. She leaned against him heavily, unable to stand straight for now. Jaime chuckled against her hair and turned her around. Pale hair disheveled, pupils dilated and still dark with lust. He was fucking mad to walk away from this but it will only be for a few hours. Plus, they had the night to make up from the too-short fuck.

“Just yours,” she whispered.

Jaime smiled and kissed her.

Eventually, Brienne managed to get dressed. Jaime took the cradle with Maelyn in it and together, they brought it back to the daycare room. Brienne kissed her daughter on the forehead, told the staff there that she just fed but will be waking up in a short while, then turned to Jaime.

“Walk me to the car?” He requested.

Brienne blushed and nodded.

They held hands as they walked out of the building. Briennne was loathed to see Jaime go but she knew she was being an idiot. She smiled happily as Jaime kissed her hand.

“I miss you already,” she said as he unlocked the driver’s side of the car.

“It’s never easy to walk away from you,” Jaime agreed.

They kissed on the lips.

“I was thinking that tonight we can have pizza delivered,” Brienne said. “Aeron’s had a tough exam today. I thought we could give him a break with his favorite food.:

“Sounds like a good idea. Why don’t I swing by the pizza place, arrange to have it delivered just when we’re arriving so it’s piping hot?”

“Yum,” Brienne grinned at him.

They hugged. Could life be any better than this? They loved each other to bits and had two beautiful children, jobs that they loved and enjoyed, no matter how grueling they got. Perhaps the most important thing was they were brave enough to acknowledge their mistakes and recognize that the only way to remedy this was to fight to be at each other’s side again.

It was the bravest thing Brienne had done in her life, to open her heart again to her husband.

There were still times when she woke up in the night, watching him sleep. In the mornings she marveled to herself that Jaime was really beside her, they were married again. Happiness like this couldn’t, shouldn’t exist past the pages of a novel. To realize it in real life, to actually know—Brienne would always be grateful for each day with Jaime.

“I love you,” she whispered, tightening her arms around him. “Come back to me, Jaime.”

“Always,” he told her. “Again and again,” he smiled and began kissing her. “Again and again. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end.
> 
> It saddens me to leave this story behind. I think this series is my favorite among the JB series I've written. I enjoy writing smut because their sexual tension from ASOIAF just burns through the charts, people!
> 
> Neverthless, I'm not too sure about the ending. I knew the last word had to be "Again," because this was how the series began. But we'll see how I can still fix it. It will come to me one of these days but what you just read is pretty much where I wanted the story to go towards the end. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and the kudos. I've been in a rut for a while and this prompt by SeleneU (applause!) really helped a lot. 
> 
> Much has been said about how bad Season 7 was. Some of you might agree, some won't. I hate to rain on everyone's parade by saying that a JB romance seems unlikely in the show now. However, I would like to believe the books will still go there. What's been helping me write (and I'm writing a fuckton, lol) is imagining the JB in my head as gleaned from the books. I was a show watcher before I read the books. I think NCW and Gwen are perfect but there's a different JB in my head for the books. What I write are personal projections, albeit in the Modern AU, of where JB will be at the end of ASOIAF. 
> 
> So. . .that's all for now, folks. I can never say enough how thankful I am for the support in this story. You have no idea how helpful they are in getting the writer to sit her ass down in front of the laptop and write. You've helped take the story where it needs to go.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Again, I'm grateful for the comments and kudos. You guys are so encouraging and incredible in your support. Let's not forget that we have this story because of a prompt by SeleneU!
> 
> Um, what else can I say that there will be more smut ahead? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
